


when I saw you, I knew we'd tell it well

by Anonymous



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, just another johnny and moz moment, silly and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: song title is from turning page by sleeping at last
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	when I saw you, I knew we'd tell it well

*

“Are we anywhere close by yet?”

“Moz, it’s a six hour drive.”

“ _Six_? Oh for heavens sake.”

“I told you that earlier to be fair, but you ignored me.” Johnny laughed.

“Oh such lies.” Morrissey quipped back. “I would never.”

He unbuckled the seatbelt and crawled along the backseat of the van then, sinking down with his head in Johnny’s lap.

“You should have a seatbelt on.” Johnny murmured but slid one hand into the singers hair, the other coming to rest on Moz’s chest.

“A dramatic roadside death would rather make a good news story. Propel us to further fame.”

“You’re not dying on me, we haven’t got time to find a replacement before the gig tomorrow.” Johnny smirked. “You got that?”

Morrissey smiled back and nodded.

He covered Johnny’s hand with his own, twining their fingers.

“I couldn’t bear the idea of you jamming along with someone else… so I will not be dying, purely for that fact.”

“Did you just say _jamming_?”

“Yes.”

Johnny grinned. “How very modern of you.”

Morrissey blinked. “Am I being mocked by you now, of all people?”

“Never.” Johnny carded his hand through the singers hair, stroking the silky strands. “Would I?”

“Hmm.” Morrissey sighed, nuzzling into Johnny’s touch.

“You tired, love?”

“A little. You are rather comfy, Johnny.”

“Well its good to know I’m of some use.” Johnny glanced out the window at the world flying by them in a blur.

“That and playing the guitar for me.” Morrissey confirmed.

“No one else would be able to keep up with you, love.”

“That is true. I am spoilt by your incredible guitar skills and I will suffer in the future if I have to work with another guitarist.”

“Don’t, then.” Johnny laughed, looking back down at him.

“I don’t intend to, however you may get sick of me one day.” Morrissey said.

He sighed as Johnny began to gently rub his hand back and forth across his sternum.

“S’never gonna happen.” the guitarist said. “Although, next time you hog the blankets in bed… who knows. I may change my stance.”

Morrissey laughed then.

“Shut up Johnny.” he said fondly.

Johnny smirked. “Be nice to your number one, Moz.”

“James Dean is here?”

“Ha-de-fucking-ha. In that case, shall I bring out my list?”

“No.” Morrissey laughed. “No, no, I shall be jealous, please don’t.”

“So it’s ok for me to compete with James fucking Dean?” Johnny laughed. “Oh Moz. You’ll kill a man, your really will.”

“There’s no comparison.” Morrissey said quickly, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Oh yeah?”

“Absolutely none.”

“Come on then, let’s hear why not.”

“You truly want to hear why James Dean is my absolute favourite?”

“Right, thats it.” Johnny smirked and began to poke the singer, tickling him. “Six hours of this? M’gonna kill you off now, save myself the fucking hassle.”

Morrissey laughed, squirming. “No, no, I was joking, Johnny! You are my _favourite_.”

Johnny paused his attack, titling his head. “Sorry, what?”

“I said you are my favourite.” Morrissey said, eyes bright. “I rather adore you, actually.”

“Hmm.” Johnny pretended to consider this. “You sure? No more mentioning _you-know-who_ , got it?”

“Understood.” Morrissey laughed.

He pulled Johnny’s hand up to his face and nuzzled against his palm.

“Should’ve got in the motor with Andy.” Johnny said. “Bet he wouldn’t reject me like that.”

“No one would reject you Johnny, you turn on the charm so very well.”

“Is that why you wrote a line about me, hmm? _Stay on my arm you little charmer_?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny the sources of my musical inspiration.” Morrissey said airily.

He reached up with his free hand and gently ran a hand down Johnny’s jawline, tracing his skin delicately.

Johnny turned his head, kissing the singers knuckles. “Alright, time for you to settle down, Mozza. You’re on one today.”

“Me? I am simply lying here.” Morrissey said, stretching out languidly and crossing his legs.

“Imposing on my personal space.”

“Do you not enjoy it?”

“Cant confirm nor deny.” Johnny parroted the singers words back at him and Morrissey rolled his eyes, barely able to conceal a smile.

They looked at each other for a long minute then.

“What is it, love?” Johnny murmured.

“Nothing.” Morrissey said softly.

He reached back up and pushed his hand gently through Johnny’s thick mop of hair.

“You _are_ my favourite.”

“I know. I’m just joking with you.” Johnny smiled. “I mean fucking hell, you’re only human. What’s not to love?”

Morrissey laughed.

“Shut up big head.” he murmured, cuddling in and shutting his eyes. “Tell me a story? It’s the only way I can sleep now.”

“Sorry, love. Have I ruined silence for you?” Johnny began to stroke the singers hair again.

“You have ruined me for anyone else in every which way.” Morrissey laughed softly. “Tell me about… our first ever gig please?”

Johnny nodded.

He reached across the van and grabbed his oversized denim jacket, tucking it round the singer. Morrissey sighed gently but didn’t speak.

“Our first ever gig, or do you mean the one where Andy broke his bass? What a mare. There we were, playing away, you singing and dancing. Next thing, the bass cuts out. I just kept playing, you kept dancing and Andy is standing there gawping at me with this broken guitar..."

And Morrissey was asleep before he could even comprehend the words, safe and secure in Johnny’s arms as always.

*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again everyone for any kudos/comments, they mean a lot :) i hope these fics are doing something to help everyone through this awful year we are having. stay safe.


End file.
